Et il n'y a rien que je ne saurais te promettre
by Selemba
Summary: "Elles pensaient que ça durerait toute leur vie, qu'on ne pourrait jamais aimé comme elles s'aimaient, et tant pis si pour cela elles devaient s'opposer au reste du monde."


**Résumé : **"Elles pensaient que ça durerait toute leur vie, qu'on ne pourrait jamais aimé comme elles s'aimaient, et tant pis si pour cela elles devaient s'opposer au reste du monde."

**Disclamer : **Tout est à JKR

**Le mot de l'auteur : **J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir posté depuis des lustres (c'est un peu le cas). J'aimais beaucoup l'idée originale, je ne suis pas aussi fière de ce que ça a donné que ce que je voudrais. Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et je vous enverrai des bisous !

* * *

**Et il n'y a rien que je ne saurais te promettre****  
**

Rolanda était une enfant grise. De ce genre de petite fille ni vraiment heureuse, ni vraiment malheureuse. Elle passait dans sa vie comme un courant d'air et elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

Quelque chose se cachait sûrement derrière la constante mélancolie de sa mère, derrière les doutes et les regards inquiets de son père. Mais Rolanda ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupée, elle se contentait de vivre sa vie d'enfant normal, entre le gris clair et le gris foncé.

Il y avait bien ces moments où, sous la colère ou l'émotion, les objets semblaient prendre vie autours d'elle, éclater en milliers de minuscules étoiles. Alors sa mère hurlait, pleurait, puis lui faisait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Jamais.

Surtout pas à son père.

Rolanda promettait.

Après tout, le mensonge mettait un peu de couleur dans sa vie.

Et puis il y eut ce jour, qui des années après garda la saveur colorée d'un arc en ciel. Elle avait onze ans et cent-vingt-huit jours. Onze années et cent-vingt-huit jours de gris. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais il y avait une lettre, des cris, beaucoup de cris, et sa mère qui se dresse, prend position, existe. Le lendemain, elles déménagèrent.

Ensuite, il y eut Poudlard, le Choixpeau, Serpentard, la liberté du ciel. Et il y eut Andromeda.

Andromeda et ses longs cheveux noirs, Andromeda et sa peau si blanche, Andromeda et ses grands yeux sombres qui semblaient toujours vouloir vous transpercer.

Elle était tout de suite tombé amoureuse d'elle. Dès le premier regard. D'un amour adolescent, pur, idyllique. A l'époque elles pensaient que ce n'était que de l'amitié. La plus belle amitié du monde. Et comme elles avaient rit, petites filles, à se poursuivre dans les couloirs sous le regard désapprobateur des professeurs, à se chuchoter leurs plus grands secrets au coin du feu.

Combien de fois s'étaient-elles retrouvées, serrées l'une contre l'autre, dans le grand lit de leur dortoir ? Elles dormaient tellement mieux ensemble, et peu à peu leurs camarades s'étaient habituées à les voir se blottir sous le même édredon tout les soirs.

Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Ce n'était que des petites filles et Andromeda descendait de la digne maison des Blacks. Tout le monde savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de tare dans ce sang là.

Alors on ne disait rien, et chaque soir Rolanda grimpait dans le lit de sa meilleure amie, prenait sa main dans la sienne. Et chaque soir elle fermait les yeux et priait très fort pour que tout reste toujours comme ça.

Elles grandirent ensemble, se construisirent ensemble.

Il y avait l'aristocratique Andromeda, sa taille fine, ses pommettes hautes et l'indéniable grâce de ses traits. Il y avait la blonde Rolanda que chaque sourire transfigurait. De ce sourire si éclatant qu'Andromeda aurait tout à la fois voulu garder pour elle et révéler au monde entier. Ce sourire, quand il n'était adressé qu'à elle, c'était un peu comme si un nouveau monde se créait.

Peu à peu, Rolanda s'aperçut que les autres filles parlaient souvent de Rabastan et de son sourire conquérant, ou de Derek et son imposante stature. Elle commença à entrevoir ce qu'il y avait peut-être sous le bonheur qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Andromeda.

Les soirs où elle emmenait Andromeda voler avec elle devinrent ses moments préférés. Bien sûr il y avait la joie que leur causait la franche indignation de Bellatrix, le frisson de l'interdit donné par ses parents, parce qu'une jeune fille bien née n'a rien à faire sur un balai. Mais surtout, il y avait les bras d'Andromeda qui enserraient sa taille, qui la serraient un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle prenait peur.

Rolanda apprit ses figures les plus audacieuses dans ces moments là.

Naturellement, comme si tout les avaient préparé à ça depuis leur rencontre, les choses évoluèrent. D'amies elle devinrent amoureuse, amoureuse comme on l'est à 14 ans. Elles pensaient que ça durerait toute leur vie, qu'on ne pourrait jamais aimé comme elles s'aimaient, et tant pis si pour cela elles devaient s'opposer au reste du monde. Elles s'aimaient. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elles parlaient souvent de ce qu'elles feraient plus tard, quand elles sortiraient de Poudlard, et quelque soit la décision d'Andromeda, Rolanda s'inventait la même passion. Elles furent ainsi tour à tour dresseuses, médicomages, aurors, animatrices de radio et couturières. Mais toujours ensemble.

Dans la vraie vie, elles commençaient à souffrir d'ainsi se cacher tout le temps. Plus leur amour grandissait, plus elles avaient peur de se faire découvrir. On n'aimait pas beaucoup les femmes qui aimaient les femmes.

Un soir de mai, elles étaient restées tard dans le parc, et c'est sous une lune naissante qu'elles firent l'amour pour la première fois. Et pendant quelques heures, il n'y eut plus la crainte d'être surprises, la honte d'être différentes. Il n'y eut plus qu'elles.

Ce fut maladroit, hésitant, elles s'excusèrent souvent. Rirent, beaucoup. Et dans chacun des baisers dont Andromeda parsemait son corps, Rolanda entendait une promesse. La promesse que tout irait toujours bien.

Les parents d'Andromeda invitaient souvent Rolanda à venir chez eux pour les vacances. Après tout, il y avait de la place, et leur fille semblait tellement s'amuser avec son amie. Elles passaient des journées entières dans le grenier du vieux manoir, à fouiller dans de lourdes malles, à essayer des robes mitées ou des costumes délavés. Et quand tout cela les ennuyaient, elles faisaient l'amour à même le sol, entre les albums photos et les souvenirs amassés des Black.

Puis un jour Bellatrix prévint ses parents que la petite Bibine n'était qu'une parvenue, une sang-mêlé. Même à Serpentard on pouvait trouver ce genre de défaut.

Rolanda ne fut plus invitée.

Elle retourna alors passer ses vacances dans la petite maison de sa mère, où sa chambre n'était guère plus qu'un cagibi. Elles s'envoyaient de longues lettres enflammées qu'il fallait brûler après, et ainsi le temps passait. Et chaque nuit, seule dans ce lit bien trop froid pour elle, Rolanda fermait les yeux et répétait son nom.

« Andromeda. Andromeda. Andromeda »

Elle détachait chaque syllabe, les entouraient autours de son corps, les faisaient glisser sur ses paupières, et c'était comme du miel qui coulait le long de ses bras, redessinait chacune de ces courbes, chacun de ces creux. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de la main d'Andromeda envelopper son sein.

L'année suivant Andromeda fut nommée préfète, et ce fut tout un monde qui s'offrit à elles quand elles découvrirent l'existence de la salle de bains des préfets. Combien de fois Narcissa se moqua de sa sœur qui devenait tellement coquette ! Elle imagina qu'il y avait un garçon là-dessous, quelqu'un pour qui Andromeda passait autant de temps à se pomponner.

Mais dans la luxueuse salle de bain aux milles robinets, les deux amantes s'apprenaient. Elles avaient enfin un lieu à elles, un lieu sans secret, un lieu où ce qui était contre nature ne comptait pas.

Plus Rolanda vieillissait, plus elle aimait Andromeda et plus elle comprenait qu'on puisse avoir peur de quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas. Alors petit à petit, Andromeda l'aida à reprendre contact avec son père. Et plus elle se rapprochait de sa famille, plus Andromeda s'éloignait de la sienne.

Bellatrix n'avait jamais été très attentionné, mais depuis qu'elle était entré à Poudlard, elle avait perdu tout ce qui avait existé en elle de la sœur aînée. Seul comptait ses amis, son nom et son honneur. Et ces deux petites sœurs avec qui elle devait partager la fierté de ses parents n'étaient plus qu'une tache dans sa vie.

Au moins Narcissa avait le mérite de se comporter comme une Black, discrète, délicate, et de toujours acquiescer à ce que Bellatrix disait. Mais Andromeda... Ah non, Andromeda voulait réfléchir, vivre par elle même. Et cette sœur si différente lui était peu à peu devenue une étrangère.

Souvent Andromeda lui disait qu'un jour elle partirait. Elle laisserait tout derrière elle, Bellatrix et ses grands airs, sa mère et sa noblesse, son père et ses préjugés. Si il le fallait, elle laisserait même Cissy.

Alors Rolanda secouait la tête en souriant, posait un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas à la fois être lesbienne et renier sa famille. Être une Black lui permettrait toujours d'échapper aux soupçons, sans ça, elle ne serait plus qu'une déviante. Une anomalie.

Mais Andromeda s'entêtait, secouait ses folles boucles noires et lui chuchotait « Peu importe, ce sera toi, moi, contre le reste du monde ».

Rolanda faisait semblant d'y croire. Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant assez fort, elle finirait aussi par s'en persuader.

Et puis il y eut ce jour, après les vacances de Noël de leur septième année. Andromeda lui revint différente. Il y avait un air apeuré qui voilait la beauté de ses traits, et quelque chose en elle qui respirait la fin. Elle avaient rencontré cette homme terrible chez ses parents. Tout dans son être transpirait la ruine, et jamais Andromeda n'avait vu Bellatrix autant fascinée par quelque chose.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle leur parlait de ce Lord qu'elle et son mari avaient décidé de rejoindre, cet homme qui les sauverait du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Les Black avaient fini par se laisser convaincre par les discours enflammés de leur fille aînée, et il était venu. Tout de noir vêtu, la peau si blanche qu'elle en paraissait presque jaune, les yeux injecté de sang, rien que son apparence aurait pu dégoûter la jeune femme.

Mais il y avait pire.

Il semblait hypnotiser tout ceux qui se trouvait autours de lui, chacune de ses paroles s'infiltrant dans leur crane, y creusant une place, consumant ce qui s'y trouvait avant. Le regarder dans les yeux, c'était un peu comme se tenir au bord du vide.

Il avait parlé pendant des heures, du monde qui était le leur, et de celui qu'ils redessineraient. De la cause juste pour laquelle ils se battaient. Et de l'aide dont ils avaient besoin. Plusieurs fois le nom d'Abraxax fut mentionné. Abraxax le timoré. Nul n'était aussi riche que lui, et ils avaient besoin de cet argent. Mais rien ne semblait décider le vieux Malefoy. A part peut-être l'avenir de son fils unique.

Pour la première fois depuis sans doute des années, les yeux de Bellatrix se posèrent sur Andromeda. La détaillèrent vraiment. Après tout, elle n'était pas si laide, et elle aurait obtenu ses ASPIC dans moins d'un an.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son aînée, Andromeda leva les yeux et l'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage. Tout ce que cet homme avait dit, les pensées qui transparaissaient sur le visage de sa sœur, l'acquiescement silencieux de ses parents, tout ça lui explosa au visage. Et ce fut comme si elle se réveillait d'un trop long cauchemar. En un mouvement de recul Andromeda se retrouva debout, la tête lui tournant. Et quand elle vit que Cissy ne se leva pas pour la suivre, elle comprit que tout était perdu.

Andromeda pleura beaucoup cette nuit là.

Les suivantes aussi.

Et puis enfin elle fut allongée sur le sol de leur salle de bain, les doigts fins de Rolanda caressant son ventre, ses cheveux blonds se mélangeant à sa chevelure sombre.

« Il faut que je m'aille, il faut que je m'en aille, il faut que je m'aille », répétait-elle continuellement.

Et elle pleurait, et ses pleurs se mêlaient à la cascade de leurs cheveux. Elle pleurait pour Cissy qu'elle abandonnait à son sort. Elle pleurait pour Bellatrix qui lui était plus une étrangère que n'importe quel moldu. Elle pleurait pour ses parents que l'orgueil entraînerait dans la chute. Elle pleurait pour ce monde dans lequel elle vivait, ce monde qui refusait que deux femmes s'aiment, ce monde qui déclarait que des gens étaient inférieur à d'autre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie.

Elle pleurait sur leur histoire.

Alors doucement Rolanda embrassa chacune de ces larmes, et lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va aller ».

Aujourd'hui, Rolanda serre très fort la main d'Andromeda. Beaucoup d'années ont passées, et ses traits se sont un peu brouillés, sa poitrine n'est plus aussi haute, sa taille plus aussi fine. Mais Rolanda est sûre d'en connaître encore les moindres recoins. Il y a toujours ce grain de beauté sous l'oreille, cette petite cicatrice sur son genou, et sa peau garde la même odeur. C'est toujours la même Andromeda à ses cotés.

Une Andromeda sur laquelle la vie est passée, repassée, et à piétinée. Et face à elles, il y a ces deux cercueils. Il y a sa fille.

Alors Rolanda serre sa main encore plus fort. Cette fois-ci, elle n'a plus rien à dire.


End file.
